Las frutas en el centro
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Arnold y Gerald deciden escaparse del musical escolar e irse de paseo al centro de la ciudad. Se están divirtiendo, hasta que Arnold recibe una llamada de una compañera de clase... Mi versión del primer capítulo de Oye Arnold.


**LAS FRUTAS EN EL CENTRO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sumario:<span> Mi versión del primer capítulo de Oye Arnold "las frutas en el centro".**

**Nota: Este es el primer fanfic de Oye Arnold que escribo, y es también el primer fanfic que subo a Fanfiction, asé que espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y por favor, review!**

* * *

><p>Arnold y Gerald habían decidido escaparse del musical escolar "Los cuatro grupos alimenticios" dirigido por su compañera, Helga G. Pataki. No querían cantar ni bailar frente al público, menos que menos disfrazados de alimentos, y no cualquier alimento, sino frutas ¡Frutas! Podrían haber sido carne, lácteos o cereales ¡pero no! ¡FRUTAS!<p>

Así que Gerald tuvo la idea de, en vez de concurrir, ir de paseo al centro de la ciudad. Por supuesto, Arnold al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero su amigo terminó porconvencerlo.

La estaban pasando muy bien; fueron a los videojuegos y luego a tomar un helado.

- Gerald, ¿qué hora es? - preguntó Arnold a su amigo mientras tomaba su helado de vainilla y chocolate.

- Son casi las ocho - contestó Gerald

- Dentro de un rato empezaría nuestro número… - dijo Arnold con un tono de culpa

- Oye Arnold, no empieces. Ya estamos aquí, no volveremos a ese tonto musical a bailar y cantar vestidos de frutas. Relájate y disfruta, no todos los días podemos venir al centro.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón - le concedió el rubio y volvió a su helado, cuando su celular sonó. - ¡Oh, rayos! - exclamó mirando la pantalla - ¡Es Phoebe!

- ¡No le atiendas, Arnold! - le ordenó Gerald - ¡Helga debe haberse dado cuenta de que no estamos y le habrá dicho que nos llame!

- No puedo no atenderle, Gerald… - respondió Arnold mientras su celular sonaba por tercera vez - Ya veré que le digo… ¿Hola?

Gerald resopló y siguió comiendo su helado de frutilla y crema americana.

_- Hola Arnold, soy Phoebe. ¿Dónde están? Su número empieza en menos de 10 minutos -_ habló acelerada su compañera de clases desde la otra línea

- Hola, Phoebe. Escucha… - Arnold miró a Gerald y éste le hizo señas de que no dijera la verdad - No puedo ir al musical, estoy muy enfermo - dicho esto, tosió y su amigo le hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba.

_- Oye Arnold, sé que me estás mintiendo. Llamé a tu casa y tu abuelo dijo que no estabas allí. ¿Estás con Gerald, verdad?_

Arnold dio un suspiro.

- Sí, estoy con Gerald - confesó, y su amigo le hizo señas con las manos como diciendo _"¡¿Qué haces?" - _Estamos en el centro de la ciudad.

_- Arnold, tienen que venir ya, por favor - _le pidió Phoebe - _el musical es un desastre… Escucha, no debería decirte esto, pero Helga se puso muy mal, está llorando y…_

_- _¿Helga está llorando? - la interrumpió Arnold, derramando helado y haciendo que Gerald se atragantara.

_- Sí, dice que es la peor dramaturga del mundo y que no sirve para nada y cuando vio que tú y Gerald no estaban, se puso peor… no le digas que te conté, pero dijo "Me habría esperado eso de Gerald u otra persona pero… ¿de Arnold? No creí que él me defraudaría…" y luego dijo un insulto sobre tu cabeza de balón. _

Arnold no le prestó atención a este último detalle. Sólo pensaba en lo que Helga había dicho… Nunca se habría esperado eso de _él_. Ella creía en él, confiaba en él, y él la había defraudado.

- Oh, Phoebe, soy un tonto… - se lamentó - ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para llegar?

Gerald abrió los ojos como platos.

- _Mira, todavía queda el número de los vegetales… Si se apuran y toman un taxi, creo que llegan._

_-_ Entonces ahí estaremos - prometió antes de cortar y se paró de su asiento.

- ¿Ahí estaremos? - saltó Gerald de su silla - Viejo, ¿estás loco?

- No, Gerald - contestó Arnold, yendo hacia la salida - Hicimos mal en venir aquí. No pensamos en nuestros compañeros, en el esfuerzo que todos pusieron, especialmente Helga

- ¿Y a quién le importa Helga? - repuso su amigo, siguiéndolo

- Pues a mí. - afirmó Arnold parándose en seco.

- Arnold, ella siempre nos trata mal, ¡en especial a ti! ¡No volveré y me pondré ese estúpido disfraz de manzana por Helga Pataki!

- Es verdad, me trata mal… pero ella confiaba en mí y yo la defraudé. No voy a dejar que su musical se arruine. Voy a ir. - anunció mientras paraba a un taxi - Y si no quieres acompañarme, está bien, iré solo.

- Ay, Arnold - suspiró Gerald y abrió la puerta del taxi - A veces te juro que no te entiendo…

Dicho esto, los dos amigos entraron al auto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estúpido Arnold! - lloraba sola una niña rubia tras bastidores - Yo confiaba en que él vendría ¡y me decepcionó! ¿Por qué es amable y generoso con todos, menos conmigo? ¿Es porque le digo "cabeza de balón"? ¿No podría haberse vengado de otra forma? ¡Nooo, tenía que abandonarme justo hoy!<p>

Entonces la chica sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Vete, Phoebe - ordenó sacudiéndosela - Déjame disfrutar mi agonía en paz.

- No soy Phoebe…

Al oír aquella voz, Helga se paró y dio vuelta de un salto. Un chico rubio estaba ahí parado, sosteniendo su disfraz de banana y con una triste mirada en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Arnold? - exclamó sorprendida

- No podría abandonarte, Helga

Helga sintió que su corazón se derretía con sus palabras y su mirada, pero no iba a dejar que él lo notara. Se secó las lágrimas y lo empujó.

- ¡Pues hubieras venido antes, cabeza de balón! - le gritó, enojada - ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! ¡Ahora mi futura carrera estará en ruinas, por tu culpa!

- Oye Helga, perdón, de verdad - se disculpó Arnold yendo hacia ella - Pero todavía queda tiempo para salvar el musical…

- ¡No, no queda, zopenco! ¡Además, falta Gerald!

- Justamente, Gerald está entreteniendo al público con unos chistes… ¡son muy buenos! - se apresuró a añadir cuando vio la carra de horror de la chica - Le pedí que hiciera tiempo mientras me ponía el disfraz y mientras te pedía disculpas… Sé que te pusiste mal por mi culpa… - dijo mientras ponía con delicadeza una mano sobre la mejilla de Helga y le secaba una lágrima. Ella quería sacárselo de encima, empujarlo de nuevo, decirle que no la tocara, que no se había puesto mal, que no lloraba por él, pero simplemente no pudo. - Lo siento, Helga…

Helga cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Disculpas aceptadas, Arnoldo - repuso y Arnold sonrió - Pero vete ya y arregla todo esto, no quiero imaginar los chistes que debe estar contando tu amigo… ¡Más te vale que lo hagan bien!

- ¡Te lo prometo! - afirmó con una sonrisa, y le dio su disfraz - Ten un segundo

Helga sostuvo el disfraz de banana y Arnold se sacó el suéter, por lo que la chica se sorprendió. _¡¿Iba a cambiarse enfrente de ella?_

- ¿Q-que haces…?

- Tranquila, es sólo la parte de arriba - le aseguró mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Helga se puso como un tomate y miró hacia otro lado. - ¿Podrías ayudarme con el disfraz? Antes tuve que pedirle ayuda a Gerald…

Helga puso los ojos como platos, pero lo ayudó. Sin embargo, se había puesto todavía más roja, después de todo, no todos los días el chico que te gusta te pide que lo ayudes a cambiarse…

- ¿Helga, estás colorada? - observó Arnold mientras ella lo terminaba de ayudar

- ¡Cállate Arnoldo, claro que no lo estoy! - le espetó, ruborizándose aún más.

- Está bien, lo siento… Listo. - anunció Arnold con el disfraz ya bien puesto - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Ridículo.

Arnold rió, y el corazón de Helga se salteó un latido.

- Bueno ¡el show debe continuar! - exclamó el chico, y salió al escenario, dejando a Helga sola, aún sorprendida, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Helga miraba el número de Arnold, Gerald y algunos extras, asomada detrás del telón. Todo había cambiado, el público parecía estar divirtiéndose y el baile estaba saliendo fenomenal, le ponían de verdad energía y emoción. Además, Arnold estaba cantando… <em>Tiene una hermosa voz<em> - pensaba Helga - _como de terciopelo_

Cuando el número terminó, los aplausos estallaron. Helga se asomó todavía más, emocionada. Arnold y Gerald se dieron los cinco.

- ¡Lo hicimos, viejo! - exclamó Gerald sonriente y palmeándole la espalda

- ¡Sí! - contestó el rubio y alguien le lanzo un ramo de flores desde el público. Arnold se agachó a recogerlas y al levantarse vio a Helga asomada detrás del telón, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella. - Ten, Helga - dijo entregándole el ramo de flores - Te las mereces más que yo.

Helga abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Pero te las habrá dado alguna de tus admiradoras, Arnoldo - balbuceó intentando esconder el rubor que empezaba a extenderse en sus mejillas.

- No me importa, quiero dártelas. - insistió - Tú fuiste la que creaste todo esto. Sin ti, no hubiera habido musical.

Helga sonrió y aceptó el ramo.

- Gracias, Arnold. - le agradeció y él le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Ven - dijo tomándola de la mano - Saluda a tu público.

La llevo al frente del escenario, le soltó la mano y la aplaudió. Todo el público lo imitó y Helga no podía hacer más que sonreír llena de felicidad.

Luego, todos se tomaron de la mano y saludaron por última vez, y mientras el telón caía sobre ellos, Helga sintió como Arnold apretaba su mano con suavidad, y sonrió para sus adentros. _Sí que amaba a ese tonto cabeza de balón._


End file.
